wow bbz
by dramione5ever
Summary: this story is about 2 sexay girls and one luvs the ther one but she luvs some1 else. hope u all enjoy !


p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Jessay and jayne were sitting under the tree looking up at the sky "wow so beeootifool" jayne said. " not as beaut as u" said jessay./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""ily jessay" said jane. "ily2" said jessay./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"jayne was leaning in to rest her shoulder on jessays head, whe jessay suddenly got up and jayne fell to the ground. "soz jayne, igtg see u ltr" she said while walking off./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Jayne had always luvd jessay, jessay was so unbelivly sexay and hawt. But jessya only luvd jayne as a frend, because she was in luv with someone else./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Jessay always bragged about how beautful her bae was, he was gorgoues she thoight, jayne didnt think so. Jayne alwyas thougt that jessay over exxagreted about how good lookig he was and how sexy he was but jayne would try to hold in her anger whenver she said his name, she was jelous, and she wnated jessay to break up with her bae so jayne and jessay could be togeva5eva, but she knew jessay didnt feel the same, jayne was sad and often cried byt she held it in bc jayne didnt want jessay to know jayne was upset over her and her bae./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Her bae was tall, and sexily gawgus, his name, well, his name was so beautlful. Tom orlando james normie chandley matty draco nevile legolas hazza ozborn darly dickson felton. What a beautkful name jessay thoght, janyne althligh thought it was very stupud./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"One day jessay burst trough jaynes window on a horse, smashing the glass she jumped onto jaynes bed will the horsey continued to run down the stairs tumbling down, jessay scremad "OH MA GAWWWWDDD!" jessay was screaming and jayne looked up "wht" jessay screamed again "O MA GAWD, THE Bae propesed jayne he proped lok we r now officinally engaged !" jaynes face emidiatly turned red, she fists wre clenched, steam comung out of her ears like the hogwarts express. Jessay was scared, she had neva seen jayne like this beofre, she thought jayne was going to kill her. Before jessay had the chance to say anything, jayne had jumped of the bed and ran out her bedroom door, she had had enough! She never thought they would be engaged, she wlays thought she was the one to marry jessay, jayne was so angry, she ran dow the stairs and jumoed on the ded horsey,"move ya bugga! MOOOOVEE!" it wouldnt move. Jayne grabed her broom stick, and raced out the door on it./p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"After about 5 mins of flying, she saw jessays bae she was so angry , she could not control herslef. She got out her wand (12", unicorn hair, unyealding) she flew towards the bae that was climnig a tree down below, Jayne culd not cntrol herself, she pointed the wand at the bae "PORTIFICUS TORATLIS!" She roared as the bae fell down from the tree. He had been stunned. Jayne got out her knife, but beofre she ciuld do anything, jessay was running up behind her "OI YA BIATCH WHAT DA FOK DO YA THUNK UR DAYIN! TO MA BAE!" Jessay roared. She then started cursing herslef. "si se ha heco nada pada bae ma, ella es! Muertos." she stmped up to jayne and jayne was scared . Jesaay got out her wand and pointed it to jayne (12 and 3 quater", pheniox fether, yealding") jessay did not know what it meant. Anyway she pounted it at jayne "STUPEFY, REDUCTO" SHE ROAR LYK A LION!/p  
p style="color: #222222; margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"JAYNE WENT FLYING BACKWARDS, "JESSAY GO OUT HER WAND AGAIN" " AVADA KE-" there was a sudden stop jayne had put her hand on jessas mouth. " i want u to see ma wand babybez" 2I HAVE SEEN UR WAND A MILLION TIMES JAYNE NOE MOVE SO I CAN KILL U!" she was still ROARING LYKA LOIN! " no babybez not ma wand wand but ma massive wand in heeya!" jayne took dow her trousers and massive willy was revaled "i alwats kney u wud be a buy jayne!" and then jayne tried to put his vwilly in his mouth! Jessay screamed and "SRTUPEFY!" SHE ROARED BUT THIS TIME SOUN DED SCARED! Jayne wen flying back, jessa grabbed the broom and flew away (bai bai jessay:). Jayne sat down and sighed, but then realised there was someone behind her wo she could also have fun with :) :) :) was jaynes face as heshe turned around at the bae, she had sex with his stunnded body the aftawards, "obliviate"and then jayne ran away, but the polyjuice potion was wearing off, next thing she was back to professer snape who ahd use polyjuice potion to have sex with jessay buyt evenry1 knew that he really wamted to have sex with thejessays bae, because he was so unbelibalby beautifyul. Then jayne and jessay were frends again:) the end. :)/p 


End file.
